


between a knot and a hard place

by Fantong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantong/pseuds/Fantong
Summary: 'why does Hollywood think we have knots like a dog?'If Stiles knew that one question from Scott would have caused him so much trouble he would have given up saving his ass years ago.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 209





	between a knot and a hard place

The pack was strewn about in the newly refurbished Hale house. It was nice to see everyone finally getting along, Stiles thought as he leaned against the counter on the kitchen. Watching the bunch of mismatched wolves growl and tease and a small smile settled on his face. He jumped as large hands slipped onto his hips. Fingers splayed over his abdomen thumbs tracing delicate circles before warmth bloomed across his back. he leaned into the body currently wrapped around him like a koala. Cheek meeting rough stubble. 

‘you’ve been hanging around peter too much.’ Derek’s voice rumbled through his body.

‘Are you implying I'm being a creeperwolf?’ he said smiling melting into his mates embrace like ice cream in the sun. Derek’s grunt came from behind him, and Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. Derek and communication had never gone hand in hand, but since they had begun dating Stiles could see him really trying. Slowly he brought his hand up behind him to tangle at the locks at the base of Derek’s head. 

‘we have good puppies don’t you think?’ Stiles said softly watching the children throw popcorn at each other and growl. Stiles could feel Derek’s brow frown against the top of his head.

‘you’re looking at them throwing food and making that statement?’ he questioned squeezing Stiles hips fingers slotting perfectly into the already made purple divots from last night. And Stiles let out a squeak as one of the hands wandered a little further down, before he regained his senses and smacked the offending hand away whirling around with a pout. Leaning back braced on his arms as his legs shook like jelly. Damn Derek and his ability to turn him into an overcooked noodle at even the slightest touch.

‘Derek! Not in front of the puppies!’ He said flushed. Derek’s smiled as he approached, caging him in his arms ad staring down at him red bleeding into his eyes as he surveyed his mate from head to toe. Derek had always known he was beautiful, but the more time progressed the more Derek seemed to fall for him. Gone was the buzzcut and awkward flailing. Now was the long chocolate locks and purposeful and motivated flailing that arose when he was particularly passionate about a topic. His father’s food list and why it could contain no red meats, for example. Derek smiled down at him fondly stroking a thumb over the flushed mole spotted cheeks, whiskey eyes hooded ever so slightly. He traced the mole under his right eye, he adored the beauty marks that littered over his mates’ body, the dark moles stark against the creamy white skin. 

‘they’re all occupied I doubt they would even notice.’ Derek whispered into his ear taking the lobe in-between his teeth and tugging it ever so slightly, causing a very unmanly whine to leave the teens throat.

A loud thump caused them to look sharply up. Stiles twisting awkwardly in the larger man’s hold Scott was sprawled on the wooden floor where he had clearly just fell. Everyone was silent staring directly at the couple in the kitchen. Erica glaring at Scott on the floor angrily almost as if they had wanted to sit and watch the couple make out. From the way Scott looked up eyes wide and a permanent blush blooming across his face he might have hit the nail on the end. 

‘how long have you guys been staring?’ Stiles questioned eyes narrowed suspiciously at the teenagers as he pushed Derek away in favour of crossing his arms over his chest. 

‘since you started squeaking like an idiot’ Jackson snarked causing Lydia to push him off the couch to fall onto Scott abruptly. 

‘oy what the fuck?’ Jackson growled up at his redheaded girlfriend who raised a perfect eyebrow waiting for him to complain. He deflated like a balloon and huffed before looking up at Stiles.

‘sooo when’s dinner?’ he coughed awkwardly. And Stiles chuckled walking over to help them both back up before ruffling Jackson’s hair fondly, while he pretended to not enjoy it grumbling while he not so subtly leaned into the hand. 

‘I’m just finishing up if you guys want to set the table.’ He stated calmly before turning around walking into the kitchen while the teens scrambled behind him. Isaac running past him to grab plates and twirl out of the room narrowly avoiding dropping the plates everywhere as he weaved around Derek.

‘careful!’ Stiles yelled out biting his thumb and wincing has he heard crashes. ‘should have done it myself’ he sighed in regret and Derek chuckled before leaning down to peck and nibble at Stiles lips before he walked out of the room to supervise the over excited wolves. And Stiles let out a breath sliding down the counter slightly.

After everyone had stuffed themselves with food, they were all tucked in the lounge watching some show that Isaac had but on that was ironically about werewolves, and the pack was having a fun time laughing at the misconceptions of Hollywood. When a certain scene caused a catatonic chain of events that would lead Stiles into a world of embarrassment. 

‘Why does Hollywood think that we have knots like dogs?’ Scott snorted while munching on popcorn. The sentence causing Stiles to choke and dramatically spit out his water face flushing immediately while Derek soothingly rubbed his back. when he had finished hacking up his lungs the whole pack was in silence staring at him.

‘oh my god! No Derek has a knot doesn’t he!’ Erica said smiling maniacally. And Stiles sputtered. Before Erica, Allison and Lydia leaned forward. ‘Oh my god what’s that like! You have to tell us everything!’ Erica said shuffling forward eyeing them both with crazed eyes. Stiles tried to retreat backwards from the crazy females but unfortunately Derek was in the way, and he clamped his arms over his stomach to prevent him from escaping and Stiles glared up at him. Before tuning it on the girls.

‘why are you asking me its not my dick?’ he said pouting childishly. And all the girl’s eyes flitted up to Derek and stiles felt the slight flinch against his back. 

‘is it always there? Is it just an alpha thing? Is it painful? How long does it last? How big is it?’ Lydia asked curiously eyes wide as she flitted between Stiles and Derek’s faces. He felt Derek sigh from under him.

‘No. yes. No. uhm bout an hour and uhh’ Derek’s brow furrowed before looking around and bringing up his hand, curling it closed he looked at it for a minute before thrusting it forward towards the girls.

‘Stilinski you masochist.’ And they were alerted towards the males of the room that almost had the same expressions as the girls. At the comment Stiles face flamed. Stuttering again while he heard Derek laugh behind him leaning forward slightly to lean his chin on Stiles shoulder and he could feel the smile against his neck.

‘how do you do that doesn’t it hurt?’ and bless Scotty always the caring one and Stiles needed to remind himself to make Scotty’s favourite cookies as a treat. Just as he was about to respond Derek opened his stupid mouth.

‘don’t worry Scott, Stiles takes it just fine.’ Derek ended with a soft kiss to Stiles’s throat. And Scott and Stiles blushed in tandem while Erica beamed with eyes that made Stiles uneasy. Derek kissed his way up stiles’s neck before reaching his ear and lowly whispering. ‘takes it like such a good bitch.’ Stiles tried to supress a full body shudder before he stood up quickly shaking Derek’s arms off him.

‘right I think that’s enough of this movie today.’ 

\------------------------------------------

Stiles fidgeted in his seat, the talk about knots last week had exploded into the pack asking him about it every minute of every day and damn them because he was not the one with the above average dick, and now all he could think about was Derek’s knot in him. His dick twitched at the memories of what that knot did to him, and Derek loved to see how he could make his mate go boneless with pleasure. Finally silent as every muscle in his body quivered and his eyes were glazed over, completely and utterly helpless in his lovers embrace. Tied and reliant on Derek and he loved it. 

If he had thought that 4 months ago, he was a blushing virgin and now he had a boyfriend that looked like a model and treated him like he hung the stars in the sky. And slept with him multiple times a week and pushed him up against walls, growling in that way that made Stiles oh so hot. He frowned as he fidgeted in his seat for the third time, glad he had ADHD as a cover for the amount he was moving. The teacher gave him one last annoyed glance and he quickly excused himself to go to the toilet.

He sat in one of the cubicles gnawing on his thumb. Ah fuck it. he thought quickly scrolling down through his photos to an album that was exclusive for him and Derek, he blushed looking through them before selecting one he knew Derek would like, with his favourite pair of red lace panties. He worried his lip for a minute before frowning and sending it. he knew Derek was at work ad he was being such a tease but this was his fault and damn it if he wasn’t going to take responsibility for it. a ping alerted him down to his phone.

‘Im going to fucking wreck you when I get home.’ Sent 12.03

Stiles shivered in the cubicle. Biting his bottom lip harder before smiling slowly and walking out of the bathroom the same time the lunch bell rang. Whilst he sat with the pack, he was realising that this may not have been such a good idea. Teasing Derek was fun but it came with a whole load of consequences that Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to experience in the middle of the school week with three more days full of lacrosse practice. And god did he know that a single text with a period usually meant Stiles wasn’t going to be able to sit right for weeks. The last time this had happened Stiles had begrudgingly resigned to kneeling on pillows like a child. The only saving grace was how his inability to move around due to the activities turned Derek on so much with nothing he could do about the situation. When Stiles was hurting Derek refused to go any further than him pleasuring Stiles, usually with his mouth, which Stiles wasn’t complaining about, but it would leaving him feeling achingly empty for days. But it was the holidays then…

\----------------------------------------------

As soon as stiles got to Derek’s he ran up to their room before retreating to the bathroom and showering, Derek didn’t like when he could smell the other people on Stiles, and he sure as hell didn’t like it when after the whole even was done Stiles showering. Something about wanting to mark him with his scent. While he was there, he prepped himself knowing that Derek might be too wolfed out to properly do it later and he was really trying to minimize the damage here. 

He had just finished his homework, sitting on Derek’s bed in one of his sleeping shirts, when the door banged open violently crashing into the wall and Stiles winced at the sound knowing he would have to call someone to re plaster that new hole. Again. Derek was standing in the doorway heaving slightly as he stared intensely, eyes flickering between red and their usual grayish green. 

‘Der-‘ 

‘strip.’ Came the low growl behind sharp fangs that distended from his lip as he stalked over to where Stiles was wrapped up in the bedding before ripping it off the bed and pinning the teenager to the sheets. Gripping his two wrists above his head with one clawed hand. 

‘I was working.’ He seethed, stiles gulped audibly flushing embarrassedly at the wolfish display, heat pooling in his abdomen. Derek’s nostrils flared before his eyes narrowed before staring into those wide whiskey eyes. ‘but you knew that, you wanted me to come home and fuck you. Just a little needy bitch who needs his holes stuffed full of his alpha, to have me so deep inside of you that my cum will leak out of you for days.’ He rumbled next to stiles ear before sharply biting into his neck forcing a gasp past the teens lips who arched up into the sensation as the wolf ravished his skin. fangs piercing through layers of flesh before retreating to human teeth to suck vigorously at the pale expanse of skin, and stiles let out a low keen at the back of his throat, hands flying up to grip onto Derek’s locks tightly.

‘Derek please.’ Stiles whined, wiggling, and bucking in an attempt to remove his clothes, to have the alphas skin pressed close to his. Derek’s grin spread across his face eyes flickering to red, fur emerging slightly. 

‘stay still.’ The command was barked and harsh and the teen immediately stilled under the alpha.

‘good boy’ he purred before bringing a claw to the front of Stiles shirt. Delicately trailing it down his front cutting open the shirt and leaving a faint red trail along his mates abdomen. Before ripping off the shirt completely. Sitting up to admire the boy splayed out underneath him. 

Stiles looked up breathless at the alpha, he had forgone any underwear after the shower and he shivered in anticipation as he felt the alphas eyes rake over his body. Before letting out gulping gasps as the wolf dove down to take him into his mouth.

‘Derek!’ Stiles moaned, but obediently kept his hands where they were above his head, trying to buck up into the soft wet heat of his mates mouth. Before a hard grip on his hip pushed him still, claws pricking into delicate skin and he let out pleas and whines in protest and the immobilization.

‘Der please! I cant- I need- please’ he was slowly falling into incoherencey and he felt lips smile sadistically around his cock, before Derek was hollowing out his cheeks taking him deeper and stiles practically screamed in pleasure.

‘Derek!’ he shouted tears springing up in the amber eyes and he looked down to lock gazes with the alphas ruby red ones.

‘cum for me.’ He commanded. Stiles arched up into Derek’s mouth spilling down the wolf’s throat as he greedily sucked all his mate could give him. before popping off and licking up the drops that escaped from the sides of his mouth. Stiles only saw a glimpse of his face predatory and hungry before he was being flipped face buried in the sheets, and a hand gripped his sensitive dick.

‘Derrr sensiti-‘ Stiles gasped trying to shuffle away from his boyfriends tight grip, but stilled when the hand squeezed and fingers slid their way into his mouth, Stiles obediently sucking on them, swirling them around his mouth and liberally coating them in saliva knowing it would be the only source of lube when Derek was in this sort of state. 

‘shhh’ Derek cooed removing his fingers and stroking his back slightly as Stiles let out a high whine, shuffling. Derek’s fingers ghosted over his hole before rubbing slowly almost petting until Stiles let out a keen and tried to push back against them, he needed Derek inside him like yesterday. 

‘stop.’ Dereks command was enforced with a harsh slap to Stiles round globes. The skin heating under where the palm was currently stroking over the blow, soothing the skin. ‘you. Will. Take. What. I. give. You.’ Derek growled punctuating each word with another spank. Red heat blooming across his backside and Stiles wobbled on his hands and knees, tears dribbling down his face and soft gasps of air in between each spank. 

‘yes, yes alpha im sorry, yes alpha’ Stiles rambled shaking his head, arms quivering like a leaf. Derek quickly sliding an arm under his rib cage helping support the shaking teen. Stiles leaned into the cradling arm feeling Derek smiling in satisfaction against his backside as he licked and nibbled the rosy skin. Stiles gasped at the bite to his inner thigh. Barley registering his boyfriends fingers creeping into him stroking his rough finger pads against the smooth muscles. Before stretching him out slowly. 

‘hmmm they went in suspiciously easy. Were you playing with yourself before I got home.’ He said smiling in amusement, feral nature tapering off slightly. Before playfully biting the teens thighs again when he didn’t receive and answer. ‘stiles…’ he growled in warning.

‘yes! Yes I was waiting for you!’ Stiles yelled babbling shamelessly as Derek added another finger crooking them in just the right way to rub over his prostate, and stiles practically collapsed as white hot pleasure ran through him, tears spilling in fat drops down to the sheets, hair matted with sweat. 

‘hmm you planned this didn’t you? Maybe I should punish you?’ Derek said, lying through his teeth both of them were much too pent up for any sort of punishment, but Stiles didn’t know that and he vigorously shook his head eyes wide.

‘words baby’ Derek said lazily circling three fingers over and around his mates prostate in a way he knew would drive him crazy. 

‘no no! im sorry it wasn’t my fault i-‘ Stiles gasped., it was all too much and yet not enough at all. Bucking back into the sensations. Derek’s fingers feeling so good inside of them pressing just where he liked, drilling into the space he knew made stiles turn into jelly. Babbling and pleading, he needed more he needed Derek’s cock inside him. why wasn’t Derek inside him. 

‘shh shh its okay I’ve got you baby I’ve got you’ Derek’s voice soothed. Hands petting him insistently in small circles and stiles realized he had been talking out loud. Derek’s finger quickly sped up brushing and digging into his prostate while pressing his thumb hard against his perineum and Stiles shook violently as his body tensed through his orgasm, hole spasming around Derek’s fingers arms giving out, face pressing into the soft sheets that smelt like Derek, like home. 

‘colour?’ Derek’s soft voice split through the ringing in his ears and he slowly turned his head slightly to meet his glazed eyes with Derek’s hungry red ones.

‘ss’green’ Stiles slurred, body hot like a live wire as he felt his boyfriends ever caress, his hand splayed over long limbs as he arranged his boyfriend where he wanted him. knees up, pillow under his hips to protect his back, arms splayed up twisting in the dark sheets, face pressed into the pillow damp with his own tears.

‘hmm look at you. So beautiful for me Stiles.’ Derek rumbled stroking down the curve of his mates spine. Producing a whine from the younger man that turned to a sputter as the blunt head of Derek’s cock butted against his hole. When had he taken his clothes off? Stiles mused brain foggy and stuffed of cotton wool, eyes hooded and droopy before snapping open as Derek began to push into him, stretching him wide, splitting him open on his cock. Reaching deep inside him and just like that stiles mind was back to mush. 

‘ready sweetheart?’ Derek said knowing he wasn’t going to get a response, when he felt a soft squeeze around his cock he let out a growl before gripping the boys hips in a harsh bruising grip, and began to pull out before pushing back in slowly, tortuously slowly before Stiles let out a wail indicating Derek’s success in trying to find his prostate. And he let out a snarl, pace punishing as he tugged the pliant body too and fro, letting the wolf in his mind out to the surface, face blossoming in fur and brow furrowing down. All thoughts but claim, mate and breed left his mind. 

‘mine’ he spat pressing harshly and deeply into the almost limp body underneath him. every thrust punching a gasp of air out of his mates mouth, who whined and moaned desperately clawing at the sheets to try and ground him to something, anything. At first he had been skeptical of all the dumb looking faces he had seen in porn, Scott telling him that from his experience people didn’t really look much different than normal just a little sweatier. But having sex with Derek, stiles got it, he was drooling eyes wide and teary, face red and dumb looking. His face whipped up as Derek harshly gripped his hair pulling back his head before looping an arm around his torso pulling the lithe body back into his larger frame to mouth possessively over the teens neck. 

‘Deerek!’ Stiles screamed as the new angle allowed Derek to go even deeper. Bouncing the teen on his cock and Stiles let out another wail as he came for a third time. Body sensitive, voice raw from crying and screaming in pain and pleasure. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, body painfully sore in all the best ways possible. When he felt the tale tell stretch against his rim he cried desperately, Derek’s knot slowly spreading him wide before popping back inside with a forceful press of his hips against the young teens. Stiles wailed as Derek punched his knot in and out of him before it became too big to pull out and he made shallow thrusts inside his mate, knot pressing harshly against his prostate rubbing it over and over and stiles came undone as the sensation wrung out another orgasm, this one practically dry and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, before promptly blacking out in his mates embrace distantly hearing Derek’s howl as he came.

Derek panted, knees wobbling as he supported him and his mates dead-weight, stiles muscles clamping down around him milking him for all he was worth as his cum painted his insides, filling up the teen with everything he had to offer. Dragging his seed up into the soft belly of the teen filling him slowly, belly tightening. He let out a huff before shuffling them over to the left side of the bed that wasn’t covered in numerous amounts of bodily fluids. Carefully shuffling stiles around to face him, the young adult whining at every tug on his rim. He lay on his back exhausted, mate slumbering on his chest. Bodies tied intimately together and Derek felt content, wolf simmering down in his mind as he shuddered through another spurt of seed into his mate. 

Twenty minutes later he let out a short gasp as he came again inside his mate, growling slightly, usually it didn’t last this long he shouldn’t have let his wolf that close to the surface. 

‘did you just come again?’ came a sleepy and scratchy voice. Derek looked down to the sleepy gaze of his mate and slowly stroked his cheek. 

‘yes’ he hissed closing his eyes tightly at the sensation. 

‘how long was I out.’ Stiles said rubbing his eyes sleepily leaning up slightly.

‘bout twenty minutes’ Derek breathed, he had lost count of the amount of times he had came.

‘and you’re still going!’ stiles sat up eyes wide before groaning slightly, pressing a hand to his stomach which was bloated and stretched taught over the copious amounts of cum inside him.

‘Jesus, don’t even bother throwing these sheets in the wash after this Der just throw them out.’ He moaned again as another hot rush had his eyelids flickering. And he leaned back arms braced on Derek’s shins, giving the alpha the perfect view of his breath-taking mate. Stiles looked like sex on a stick. Skin flushed, red splashes blooming over his body, Hair tousled and matted, Lips spit slick and plump bitten almost raw, eyes puffy from tears and stomach stretched wide around his mates seed. And Derek let out an appreciative growl at his mate before cumming again violently, growl turning to a groan.

‘fuck’ he choked out in sync with stiles moan as he was pumped further, and Derek knew that it had to be borderline painful, Stiles almost looked pregnant and fuck if that didn’t do anything to stop his arousal, just the thought of Stiles round and heavy with his puppies while small children ran around him.

‘dude stop!’ Stiles whines smacking him lightly on the chest as Derek started to fill him again. 

‘cant help it, you just too damn sexy.’ Stiles flushed red as a tomato and Derek grinned up wolfishly at him. before letting out an oof as stiles fell back down against him, letting out a small noise of discomfort. Derek quickly turned them over so they were side by side to take the pressure off stiles abdomen. And stiles sighed in content. This was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first time writing something a lil spiceyyyy but here it goes :)


End file.
